dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Katja Kranz-Munteanu
|-|♪= History In Ceadîr-Lunga, Moldova, a married Dutch wizard who vacationed in Moldova fell in love with an Albanian-Moldovan witch. After having sexual relations those few nights he was in Moldova, he returned to the Netherlands without a thought for the woman who he believed he had loved. When the woman discovered her pregnancy, she had once considered aborting it and leaving it all behind her. However, she decided to stick it through and attempted to contact the man she believed to be the father. It was through the response of another woman that she learned he was already married with a twelve year old daughter. It never became clear if he had read her letter or not, for she never received a message back, until he had visited Moldova nine months later. It was in that week, on her mother's forty-second week of pregnancy, that Katja Peregrina Kranz-Munteanu was born on October 6th, 2016. Her father briefly welcomed her into the world, before leaving her and her mother to be roaming alone in Ceadîr-Lunga. It was only five years that the two spent alone as mother and daughter, before her father, freshly divorced, waltzed in and prepared to propose to her. Foolishly, her mother accepted and eloped with her beloved (no matter how much she hated him). Her parents mocked a relationship, only holding a physical attraction that he slowly stopped having towards her regardless. After two years, they were divorcing and he was fleeing back to the Netherlands, having decided that he actually didn't love her. While he hadn't bothered to file for custody at that moment, he married his first ex-wife again, who had grown impatient with them as their own daughter had turned seventeen and moved out. It was an odd, yet wonderful thing that her sister, Liselotte Kranz, would visit Moldova to spend time with her younger sister. When she got a surprise pregnancy by her boyfriend Kade Dane, she tried to find support in her half-sister's mother to help figure out what to do with the pregnancy. It had been over those two years, where Liselotte and Kade (and their daughter Jaime for the fourteen months she was alive) were living in their home, that Katja bonded with her sister. From age six to eight, she had become very attached with her older half-sister, but she disappeared back to the Netherlands without notice after Jaime's passing. Occasionally, she would come back to Moldova to visit on holidays, because she had developed a poor relationship at home. It always confused the little girl, to the point of her throwing a tantrum that caused the Christmas gifts to levitate and slam back to the ground as Liselotte left early over Christmas. It made her a child full of meltdowns from withdrawals from her sister (primarily because her mother wasn't the most actively involved person in her life), until she had moved to live nearby in another Moldovan city that was more populated with work. When her mother didn't come home one day, she had to move in with her sister in Bălți, Moldova without acknowledgement from the law. It's also at that point that she was accepted into Beauxbatons that next September, where she was sorted in Papillonlisse. It was later in the next year that her mother had been pronounced deceased without a body to count for it. Katja refused to settle for such nonsense, so she didn't let the officials stop looking for her mother. Even if she hadn't been the best one, she still was her blood and it was important that they found her. A few days before she were to start her third year, they found the body and they finally said that that was it. The Papillonlisse was then scheduled to miss the first couple weeks of school for the memorial and mourning, but she decided to come back only a few days late instead. It just didn't seem like something she wanted to spend so much time thinking about, so she just didn't. The next two years had been equally as preppy and mediocre grade-filled as her first two before them. At some point, Liselotte got pregnant again, which both irritated and scared Katja further from the concept of love. They didn't stay together; he got full custody of her. It was terrifying, watching as her sister lost another child. Through her third and fourth years, Ludger had popped back up to take Liselotte to court for Katja, but at least her sister actually won over her father that time. When the summer after fourth began, she was told that they were going to be moving to London, England. At first, she believed it was just to get back with her ex-fiance Kade Dane, who she couldn't quite remember all that well anyways, but it slowly seemed more like trying to get away from her life in Moldova. When she had transferred into Hogwarts and was sorted, she was brilliantly placed into Hufflepuff. After meeting a few nice boys and reuniting with a familiar face from Beauxbatons, life became quite slow for Katja. Liselotte had decided to move both of them into Kade Dane's house. It only came to an opener when OWLs rolled around the corner. For them, she scored ___. |-|♪= Personality Katja is a sweetheart, blessed with an innocent and pure mind and body. A person of beauty and grace, it's as if she's a person descended from the heavens, if you will. While she's not particularly all that talented, unless wiggling your ears or collecting buttons counts, she's still worth getting to know for the fun of it. It's easy to tease or make fun of her, because she'll never fight back nor will she'll ever feel the need to. Actually, she's more often than not stuck in enough of her own world that she won't notice that they said anything at all. A lot of her time is spent on working on something or anything, because there's too little time be wasting it. Whether it's planting flora, protecting fauna, practicing journalism, or helping those in hard times, she's always doing something. Her time is often spread among several different activities to make life seem more worth it. Katja hasn't ever spread herself too thin, nor doesn't it ever seem like she will, since she's dedicated to taking her time and doing it well. It's just that she'll never want to waste a second, always doing something or several things at once. It also might seem exhausting, but it isn't for her, so you'll never see her exhausted or frazzled. In fact, it always looks like she's perhaps a bit too put together, with a perfectly ironed out robes and tied up ponytails. Her mother and half-sister have scared her off from many different parts of life, but sexual activity is deeply affected. While it seems that all of the other students around her are having their fun, it's a topic that has deeply scared her half to death her entire life. The concept of boys flirting with or teasing her is nice to think or fantasize about, because practically every male-attracted female is going to think about it at that age. However, she's closed off and extremely traditional in her ideals, but this also goes for all walks of life. Even if she can laugh and have fun, she's still definitely a girl with strong values, but she's still young and her opinions on issues can change with time. As was said, she does enjoy the moment of living a little for herself and her favorite adventures are food or music festivals. Her button collecting is something special, too, since it's one of the few things she kept from the house in Ceadîr-Lunga. Her dancing skills are on point, knowing a variety of styles that she'll definitely be taking advantage of the Dance Hall for practice after her sister and professors begin urging her to take time for herself. Perhaps her time isn't necessarily spent in these times as much, since she is getting older, but they're still activities that are consuming her heart. |-|♪= Peanuts *Katja received the following OWL scores: **Outstanding - Astronomy, Charms, Herbology, & Transfiguration **Exceeds Expectation - Healing, History of Magic, & Muggle Studies **Acceptable - Defence Against the Dark Arts & Potions }} }} Category:NotAlwaysPerfect Category:Characters Category:Name begins with "K" Category:October Birthday Category:Aged 10-19 Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Albanian Category:Dutch Category:Moldovan Category:Speaks Dutch Category:Speaks Romanian Category:Speaks English Category:Straight Category:Papillonlisse Students Category:Hufflepuff Category:Pure-Blood Category:Patronus Listed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Single Category:Pet Owner Category:Blonde Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Has Mental Illness Category:Born in Moldova